One Night That Change Everything
by J-ninja421
Summary: It was only a one night stand where Ren and Haruka shared togther...they were not thinking straight. Haruka Nanami has an ultimate challenge being a composer for STARISH and secretly is pregnant. What will happen if Saotome academy student body finds out? What will happen if Ren's fangirls find out? Last...how would the guys react?
1. Chapter 1:One Night Stand

**Enjoy chapter one! :3**

**Disclamier: I do not own Uta no prince sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand**

STARISH is an great success! Thanks to Haruka Nanami. She truly believe that the guys were meant to be great singers and a team.

The ginger girl always smiled like a sunshine when she watches them perform. It's like you're in a trance every time STARISH performs. Haruka adores the six. Their her dearest friends. Without them she would not be a professional composer and writing them music. After their concert was done. The six came backstage feeling pumped as ever.

"Awesome work everyone!" The happy Otoya shouts with joy.

"Yes we did great." Masato agreed wiping his forehead.

"Did you watch us, Haruka!" Syo runs toward Haruka shinning his baby blue eyes.

"Yes! As always you guys are amazing!" Haruka smiles.

Natsuki looks at the clock and gives the guys a signal. "It's time to gooooo everyone!" He guides the boys and Haruka.

"W-Wait!" Haruka says with confusion. She has no idea what's going on.

* * *

*20 minutes later*

Everyone has arrived back at the dorms.

Natuski is covering Haruka's eyes and Syo is holding her hand guiding her. He could not stop blushing!

"Alright Nanami! Open your eyes!" Otoya announce at loud.

Natsuki release his hands. She open her yellow eyes.

Boom! Boom!

"Congratulations, Nanami-san!" A crowd full of people shouts.

"AAA!" Haruka's squeals while hiding her blushing.

The boys decided to throw a party for Haruka's honor. It's like a thanks' for supporting them. There are so many people. Dancing, singing, and mingling.

Haruka turn to her boy group. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked in confusion.

"For supporting us." Tokiya says while smiling at her.

"Yeah! It would be so much fun throwing a party! Let's dance, Syo!" Natsuki grab the munchkin blonde.

"HEY! HEY! NOOOOOOO!" Syo screams and flashing his fake tears.

Masa and Tokiya walked toward the snack bar. Otoya is mingling with his friends.

Haruka has never been to a party before...she doesn't know how to party. Then gently someone whispers in her ear. "You look like a lonely, little lamb."

"A!" Haruka gasp and turned around. "Jinguji-san! You scared me." Haruka gave him a playful pout.

"Haha. Young lady what have I told you. Call me Ren. Were not formal acquaintances. Were more then that." Ren gave her a hug.

"S-Sorry J-or I mean...Ren..." Haruka is blushing like a rose. The handsome young man hugging her smell's really nice.

He release her and gaze into her eyes. "That's better. Let's go get a drink shall, we?" He grab her soft hand and walked over to the punch bowel.

Masa is watching them from a far. He is squeezing his red plastic cup. Tokiya is watching him.

"Masa what's wrong?" He asked and studying his gaze. Now he knows...Ren and Haruka are hanging out togther.

Haruka pour the punch in her drink. Took a sip. She made a sour face. "MM! It's sour!"

Ren giggle at her facial expression. "It is? Let me take a sip." He grab her hand and make her give him a sip. Haruka made a squeal again. "R-Ren!"

Ren finished taking a sip and lick his lips. "I see what you mean. This is not your ordinary kind of punch. Someone spike it."

The ginger girl became confused trying to figure it out. "What do you mean by spike?"

Ren stir the punch more. "Someone add alcohol into this."

"Whaaaa! We need to dump this..." Haruka set her drink a side and about to pick up the bowel. Ren words stop her.

"What's the big deal? IT'S a party after all. Live it up." He wink at her. Pour himself another drink.

Haruka has never drink alcohol before. But she doesn't want to be a outcast at the party. Maybe it's normal for parties having spike punch? So Haruka went along and drink the stuff.

* * *

*Few hours has pass*

Haruka is legit drunk. She does not feel good at all. The room is spinning inside her head.

"Oh...drinking that punch was a bad idea...I need to go in my room..." Haruka stumble's in the party room. Ren notices her. "Where are you going little lamb?"

Her vision is blurry. "Ren...is that you...or is that you Otoya...?"

Ren sighed. "Do I look like a red head?"

"I am not sure..." Haruka mutter. She almost fell down before Ren caught her. "I will take you into your room."

Ren carried Haruka in bridal style and open her bedroom door. He gently place her on the bed.

"Sleep well, little lamb." He is about to walk off till Haruka grab his hand.

His aquamarine eyes turned to her topaz eyes. She mumble. "Please...don't leave..."

Ren nodded and laid right beside her. For some odd reason his heart is racing. Is he nervous?

"Ren..."

"Yes?" he looked down at her. He looks straight in her eyes in the darkness.

Haruka brought her face close to his. For that long moment they gaze into each other's eyes. Haruka closed her eyes same with Ren. They shared a kiss.

His hand is reached to her face and moves to her hair. Haruka is getting snuggle close to his muscular chest. Ren's tongue enter in Haruka's mouth. They are now making out passionately. They shifted their bodies. Where Ren is on top of her.

The two open their eyes and their faces are red as Otoya's hair.

"We should stop." Ren whispered in the darkness. He does not want to pressure anything that Haruka is not ready for.

Haruka has no idea why she desires Ren at this very second. She knows for sure that it can not stop. Her hand reached to his perfect face. "No...please. I do not want to be alone tonight."

For Ren, he doesn't want to leave her alone. He wants to stay in her room for the rest of the night. All he can whispered is. "As you wish...my princess."

The two shared another kiss. Later they became more intimate with each other. A one night stand where no one did not see coming. Not even them. That night they shared together as one.

The downside is they were drunk, did not think only act and...the epic bombshell their was no protection involve.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uta no prince sama I love it! I wanted to type up a story. Yes If you haven't notice...I am a Ren Jinguji fan. He is so awesome. I hope you guys like the story. **

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2:What happened?

**Are you ready? Chapter 2: What happened?**

In Haruka's room the sun is slowly shinning through her tall window. The young composer is still sleeping soundly. Out of no where Tomo her roomate nudge's her.

"Haruka! Wake up silly!" Tomo whispers.

"Mm?" Haruka makes and turns too see her roomate. Then she slowly gets up rubbing her eyes. "Ugh...what time is it?" She mutters. Haruka does not feel to good.

"7:30 am. Class is in a half hour. And sweetie may I ask you something?" Tomo questions.

"Yeah...?"

"Why are you naked?"

Haruka's heart stop and stare down at her naked body and makes an enormous squeal. "EEEEEE don't look!" She grabs her soft red blanket and wraps it around her and hides her embarrassed face.

"Hahahaha! Were you hot lastnight? Seriously it was not hot last night." Tomo tries to hold in her laugh.

Haruka is ignoring Tomo's laughing and thought to herself. (_What happened last...night? I don't remember...All that I remember was at the party and having fun and I drink spike punch...Oh my...I need to find out what happened.)_

_"_Look the other way please!" Haruka says in a panicking voice.

"Fine fine! I will see you at class okay?" Tomo says while leaving the room.

Haruka slowly got up but she felt pain somewhere in her body. "That's odd...Why do I feel sore. Was I sleep walking or did I workout? Gosh...I hate not remembering anything! Think...Who was I hanging with...?"

The ginger girl is dumbstruck. Her idea is to ask the boys. So after getting dress she left the room.

* * *

Haruka arrive in class feeling really uneasy. Otoya notice her and wave. "Nanami! Over here!"

She looks and notice Tomo, Masato, Natsuki, and Otoya siting at their normal seats mingling before class. Haruka walks over and sits with them.

"Man did you like the party lastnight?" Otoya asked the group.

"YES! Syo was an awesome dance partner! We need to have another party soon." Natsuki smiles brightly.

"It was alright." Masa dark blue eyes looked directly at the quiet composer. "But...Haruka where were you last night?" Masato asked with concern.

Haruka became quiet she didn't know how to answer.

Tomo asked. "Were you hanging with Ichinose or Jinguji?"

"A!" Haruka gasp. (_I was with Ren...but why? I need to ask him.)_

"What was that about Nanami?" Otoya question.

"Otoya why are you keep calling Haruka. Nanami? We are not acquaintances no more. We are all best friends!" Natsuki smiles while hugging Masato and Otoya at the same time.

"Your right...so N- or I mean Haruka. Are we going to practice today after class?" Otoya asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Haruka whispered being trouble.

"Morning class! Let's all take our seats now!" Their Sensei said with a cheerful voice.

The whole class period Haruka could not focus. She has no idea what is going on...Her memory lost from last night and why her body feels so achy. It's too confusing. The ginger girl's plan is to find Ren and talk to him.

* * *

After the bell rang she ran out of class. She had to get to the bottom of this. Haruka arrive at the S-rank class and took a peek. The only person that was there is Tokiya.

"Haruka? What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked with confusion. While he is packing his stuff up.

"Hello Ichinose-san. Um...have you seen Ren anywhere?" Haruka asked while crunching her handbag.

"Yeah he just left with his fan girls." Tokiya reassured. "But why are you looking for Ren?"

"Nothing to important...thanks." Haruka bows and leaves the class.

The young composer doesn't care if the fan girls are all over him...she needs to talk to him. Haruka went outside and luckily she found Ren and the fan girls hanging around the garden area. Ginger girl did not hesitate to walk up to them.

Ren notice her walking up and he formed a heart warming smile. "Morning my little lamb. What brings you here?"

Haruka became a nervous wreck of receiving icy glares from the other girls.

"Well...I was hoping that I can talk to you." She nervously says.

"No Ren! Stay with us!" Fan girl #1 pleaded.

"Yeah! We are more fun to talk too!" Fan girl #2 chime in.

"Exactly so don't talk to her." Fan girl #3 says while hugging Ren aside and giving Haruka a glare.

There are more fangirls around Ren. They soon chime in acting like a zoo. Ren spoke up."Ladies please...Just wait here. I will be back." Ren walked away and put his arm around Haruka and they walk far distance so they have alone time and no one can hear or interrupt them.

"Sorry about that my lady. Now what do you want to talk to me about?" Ren gaze at her. It made Haruka blushed.

"U-Umm...what happened last night?" The ginger girl finally asked and her heart is racing so uncontrollable. She is scared what she will find out.

Ren became quiet. "We were at the party had some drinks...that's all."

"Are you sure? Did anything else happened...?" Haruka felt uneasy she feels like there is more to the story.

"Yes...but you really don't remember?" Ren question.

"No...I don't remember anything. This morning I woke up being naked which is odd. I always sleep with my clothes on. For some reason my body is achy...I don't know why." Haruka looks down at the floor and her gaze is back to the handsome Ren.

"Oh...Little Lamb...We did it." Ren says in a low voice.

"Huh? We did what?" Haruka is not getting it.

"We...had sex." Ren lean in close to her ear while whispering.

Haruka heart stop and her face became so hot that she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: AWWWWW poor Haruka! Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) What's going to happen? Lol find out soon!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Nurse Office

**Are you ready? Chapter 3: Nurse Office**

The Young composer Is sleeping soundly in the nurse's office. The handsome Ren had to bring her to the nurse after she fainted hard and cold. The news she received why wouldn't she faint well...only Haruka would in this kind of situation. As the orange beauty is snuggle in the white sheets on the small bed breathing soundly.

Ren always thought of Haruka is a wonderful girl and a good friend. After that night they shared together he thinks of her more...but would not admit it yet. He knows that he have's competition. STARISH love's Haruka. Any of the young males would itch to date her. The good looking Ren thinks he will win the young lady's heart. He think's there is hope. Because he stole her first time.

"Mmmm..." Ginger girls makes slowly opening her eyes.

"Well, well...my lady has finally awaken from her slumber."

Haruka's eye vision became blurry and slowly open more she form a gentle smile. "Oh...Ren..." She looks around her surroundings and questions. "Where am I...?"

"Nurse's office you fainted like an hour ago." Ren's manly hand reached over to her small hand. "You scared me there. Are you feeling okay?" His gaze is so loving and Haruka is blushing like a red balloon.

"Y-yes..." whispers softly and her head bounce like a bobbly head. "I-I remember...you and I..." She could not finished her sentence by the good looking man's finger rest on her soft pink lips.

"I know my lady. It's between us alright?" His gaze was loving but went to serious.

"Why...?" Ginger girl question.

"If the principle finds out...we can be in huge trouble. Remember? Relationships can not happen in this school." Ren kiss her hand and look back in her eyes. "Can you promise me it will only be between us."

Haruka knew what Ren was coming from. It's true if Shinning does find out they both will be expelled and worse...STARISH would be disband. She knows it has to be a secret for everyone sack. It still surprise her that...IT happened between the two. Haruka wanted to wait to do that when she gets married...but it happened anyway.

The young composer is not upset really out of all the guys in the planet she is happy it was someone she knows well enough. Deep down she knows something has change between the two. It's different...before she can expand her thoughts. Young men ran inside the nurse office.

* * *

"HARUKA!"

Ren and Haruka turned and saw all 6 guys squeezing through the door.

Sweat drops at the back of the two watching this unusual scene.

"MOVE YOUR BUTT, CECIL!" Syo shouts.

"You! I need to see if my Haruka is okay!" Ceceil says in a worry tone.

All six squeeze and landed on top each other on the hard floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Haruka asked in a worry tone.

All six jump on their feet and surrounded the Orange hair beauty.

"No are you okay Haruka?" Otoya asked in a concerned tone.

"Ren's fan girls told us you fainted!" Natsuki says being shocked.

Ren sighed to himself...those fangirls can be too much at times.

"What did you do." Masato asked in a harsh tone toward Ren.

Young good looking Ren narrow his brow while crossing his arms. "Nothing...Lady and I were only talking."

"What happened?" Tokiya asked Haruka that has been quiet.

"O-oh...I..."

STARISH is quiet waiting for her reply.

"I...haven't been sleeping well...that's all. Don't worry I feel better." Haruka gave them a reassuring smile and all of them bought it.

"Aa! Relief!" Cecil sat next to Haruka and hug her tightly.

Ren felt some pain in his chest is it jealous...? He did not want to say anything even though he wanted to.

Cecil's green eyes went to Haruka and smiled brightly at her. "Aaa I miss you so much! Feel's good to be back!"

"Yeah...why did you come back again?" Syo mutters under his breath. Natsuki hug Syo tightly. "Syo! Come on you miss him! You probably want a hug! Well here you go!"

* * *

Syo is being suffocated by the sweet Natsuki. It got interrupted when the nurse walk in being very surprised. "Oh hello there. Are you guys not feeling well?"

All 7 looked at eacother and replied. "No."

"I see well I have to ask you to leave please." The nurse said politely.

The guys did not want to leave but Haruka gave them all a gently smile. "Don't worry everyone all I need is rest..."

"As you wish." Masato bows as he exit's the room and the other's slowly follow them.

"If you need anything call us Haruka." Otoya smiles and leaves.

"Y-Yeah so don't feel shy...we are all here for you!" Syo blush till Natsuki drags him out of the room and Natsuki waves at Haruka and leaves.

"Get well soon Haruka." Cecil kiss her cheeck and left the room.

Again it made Ren feel pain in his chest...but he shake it off when he is alone with Haruka and kiss her hand. "I will see you soon, Lady." The handsome young man left.

The nurse came over to the shy Haruka and smiled widely at her. "My! You're so lucky to have all those handosme gentle men care about you! Tell me which one is your boyfriend?"

Orange beauty cheeks return red and became flustered of the question. "U-Umm...none."

At an instant she thought of Ren...but in a new different feelings that she is confused about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was busy for my prom. It's over and it was a lot of fun! ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter. Real soon a lot will happen...I can't wait! Oh yeah I feel so bad for not including Cecil in the few chapters...I legit finished the second season of Uta pri last week and I was like FISH! 0_0 He is a cool guy. But Ren is still my fav! :D Again thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Not Alone

**Note: The beginning is the same I only change the ending. I thought this was the proper way of the chapter. I didn't like the way I had it before. I am sorry for updating again. I just wanted you all to know my change with no confusion. Again thank you.**

* * *

**Are you ready? Chapter 4: Positive**

It has been three weeks since Haruka fainted. It was weird for her to faint like that. For some reason she feels different and she can't explain why that is. What she used to do is pull all-nighters but now she goes to bed like 9:00 pm. Its like her body needs to rest and it's annoying her because she is the composer for STARISH. All she wants to do is continue writing music it's her passion.

On a bright Tuesday morning the young composer is still sleeping soundly. Her roommate Toma walk over to her and started nudging her.

"Wake up Haruka." Toma softly says.

"Mmm?" orange beauty mumbles.

"You forgot didn't you? We were supposed to go shopping today for the guys costumes for the next concert." Toma place her hands on her hips waiting for Haruka too look at her.

"Oh..." she is slowly stooding up from her bed rubbing her eyes. Her head hurts a lot and mumbles. "I have a headache..."

"Aww! You must be hungry. Well I stop by your favorite breakfast place and pick up...wait here." Long red hair model walk over to her desk grab a plastic bag and as she is walking toward the sleepy composer. The aroma of the smell became a bit too strong and it made Haruka's moonshine eyes pop.

"Here I got you your favorite breakfast burrito and on the side crispy bacon. Eat up we got a lot to do today." Toma took out the food and land it on Haruka's lap.

Orange beauty kept staring at it and covered her mouth and ran away from the smell to go her bathroom. Toma eyes widen of this sudden impulse and ran after Haruka and ear by the bathroom door.

Haruka Namani is throwing up.

"Haruka! Are you okay!?" Her worry friend asked with a lot of concern.

* * *

The door slowly open and Haruka had watery eyes while covering mouth. "I..I am sorry...please throw away the food...I can't stand the smell." She wanted to lay back on her bed but the sight of the food made her run back to the bathroom and repeat the same thing that happen moments ago.

Toma quickly grab the food off the bed and went out in the hall and throw the food away. As she return saw Haruka wrap in a ball sulking on her bed.

"Oh sweetie...what's wrong? Are you sick?" she put her hand on Haruka's forehead. "No fever. Maybe you got the flu. You rest for today. I will take care of the costumes."

"Thank you Toma...I am sorry for troubling you like this..." Haruka wipe her tears.

Toma bend down to hug the sad composer and whispered. "Don't you worry about it. Get rest." The final words the red head model said and left the room.

* * *

*Few Hours*

Haruka hasn't throw up for awhile which was good. She hated throwing up like that it was totally weird because she love her breakfast burrito and her crispy bacon. She is never sensitive to smells before. As she is about to get up from her small bed and walk over to her desk to reach her song book.

"I wonder..." Curiously she gaze at her teddy bear calendar to figure out the last time she had her period. Suddenly her eyes widen of fear while she drop her song book. Grab a hold of her calendar. "No...this can't be right...my period I...miss it... I should have had it few weeks ago!"

Officially Haruka is freaking out and doesn't know what to do. As she quickly gets dress and pay a visit to the nurse office.

The Friendly nurse gaze up from her book to see the worried Haruka trembling. "Ms. Namani what's wrong? You look very sick and pale... please come in."

Orange beauty sat across the nurse while examining her and asking questions. "What's wrong?"

"I...throw up this morning. My roommate brought me my favorite breakfast and the smell of it...ugh disgusting." Saying it out loud wanted to make Haruka throw up again.

"You have not ate anything today?" Nurse frow her brow.

"No ma'am my stomach can not take it."

The nurse check her temperature and it seems normal. "Anything else? Like passing out, more sleep or tenderness?"

"Y-Yes...I been sleeping more then I ever had before. Also...I am sensitive to smells..." Haruka rub her arms nervously.

The nurse thought long and hard and asked. "When is the last time you had your period?"

"I miss it...I should have had it two weeks ago." Haruka said with a low tone.

The nurse eyes widen and became a little nervous and said in a low tone. "It sounds like you're pregnant."

"No...it's not true...or..." flashback was played of the one night with Ren. Her heart started to rush of the thought and became so nervous. Started to have tears.

The nurse walked over to her and hug her whispered. "It's going to be okay Haruka. I am here for you."

Haruka nodded while sighing she is grateful that she is not doing this alone. All she needs to do is keep it to herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I edit this chapter and felt like this is what should of happened. I am sorry for the change of plan here. But it's normal XD I didn't want Haruka going through this alone. The nurse would be the one helping her out. Soon other's will know. Again thank you for reviewing.**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Best Friends

**Are you ready? Chapter 5: Best Friends Are With You Till The End**

The young composer is outside from the school just watching the beautiful sunset. It's a place where she can do serious thinking and great inspiration to create a master piece song. At the moment song-writing is not on her mind. It's what's growing inside of her.

"What should I do..." Haruka whisper unsteadily while rubbing her stomach.

She recall that the nurse did say to her..."_Your not alone. If you ever need to talk to someone come to me. Or tell your best friend. I strongly suggest to tell your baby daddy the news. I know it's scary but you're not alone my dear."_

Those words keep replaying in Haruka's mind. She knows that Ren deserves to know. But it's terrifying for her as a young lady.

* * *

_Ding!_

Her phone receive a text message it's from Ren. Topaz eyes widen as her heart race seeing his name. As she opens the text and reads it.

_Hey my lady...how are you doing? Felt like I haven't seen you for sometime now. Sometime we should hangout. Oh and just only us two. We don't need a stampede with us ;) _

Haruka smile to herself and giggle softly. Wow it's been awhile since she laugh. Her reply is...

_Hi Ren I am doing ok. I agree we should hangout just the two of us. _

The Orange beauty close her phone and continue staring the sunset setting before her. She felt calm and peace.

"Haruka?"

Her eyes widen and turns softly and became paralyze seeing a handsome familiar face.

"R-Ren? What are you doing here?"

The handsome man grin and sat with her on the bench and admire the sunset while speaking.

"I come here once in awhile to watch the sunset. Also...I had a feeling you would be here. I wanted to see you."

Haruka blush and became nervous but Ren grab a hold of her hand and held it gently. They made eye contact.

"I been wanting to tell you this...but that night. Something amazing happen..." Ren began. "I feel closer to you."

Atomically the young composer heart started to beat rapidly including her red face but she took a big gulp and stood up while her back is facing the young man.

"Lady what's wrong?" Ren can sense something is not right.

"I have to tell you something Ren...about that night..." Her eyes became serious and Ren stood up facing her ready to hear it.

"I..." before she can say anymore you hear familiar young voices coming from far the distance. The two turn to look it's STARISH and Toma coming toward them.

"Hi Haruka and..." Otoya said being surprised.

"Ren what are you doing here?" Ceceil asked being concern what's going on.

"OMG are you guys on a date!" Natsuki squeal like a girl.

"O-oh no guys were just talking that's all..." Haruka said while her eyes wonder something else being disappointed for not telling him the truth.

Masato study Haruka and he have's a feeling something is wrong.

"Do you guys want to join us then? Were going in town to get something to eat." Tokiya asked while smiling.

"Can't wait to eat pizza. Come on let's gooooo!" Syo exclaimed with full energy.

"Maybe some-." Ren almost finished his sentence till Haruka said something to cut him off.

"No its okay. You guys can go. I am feeling tired anyway going to bed." Orange beauty closed her eyes while holding her stomach.

"But!" Cecil whine and the others chime in.

"Please come Haruka! It wont be fun." Natsuki frown.

"Yeah please I need someone to protect me from this hugging duck." Syo mutter while stating the obvious that he is referring to Natsuki.

"HEY! Come on guys give the girl a break. Actually I will go back to the dorm with you Haruka." Toma suggested while linking arms with her roommate.

"Get plenty of rest." Masato said with concern.

"Lady..." Ren softly said while looking at the beauty.

"It's okay we can talk another time." she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go guys!" Otoya shouts with joy. The STARISH left the campus and went into down to eat pizza. While the girls arrive back in their room.

* * *

Haruka laid on her bed staring at the ceiling while Toma sat next to her.

"Tell me what happened between you and Jinguji." Toma asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Haruka said nervously.

"Please tell me I want to know. Besides...lately you haven't been your joyful-self. Lately you been throwing up a lot and you sleep a lot. Plus, you never turn down not hanging with the guys. So tell me." Toma asked being concern.

Haruka felt nervous while her palms sweat. She stood up making eye contact with her best friend and she gulped.

"Remember...the party that was a month ago? Well...something happen on that night."

"Okay go on." Toma became serious.

"That night...Ren and I...did it..." Haruka whisper in Toma's ear.

Her best friends eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh! Seriously!? No wonder things seem different between you two!" Toma exclaim.

"Theirs more..." Haruka became scared for saying it because if she says it...It's for real! "I...am having Ren's baby."

That moment Toma froze up and became worried. "What...you two didn't...oh sweetie." That moment Haruka felt like crying so she did and Toma hug her tightly and continue talking to her. "Don't worry you're not alone. I am here for you always...just tell me does Ren know?"

"Not yet...sob." Haruka wipe her tears.

"You have too tell him Haruka." Toma patted her shoulder.

"I know...and I will soon. Just need to figure how to tell him..."

* * *

**Author's Notes- Sorry for the long wait. I am happy about this chapter. Last chapter I was very disappointed about it could of gone better. At least I fix it and it's decent :) MAN so close Haruka told Ren the truth. At least her best friend Toma now knows. And help the poor young composer out. Thank you for reading :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Swallowing A Secret

**Are your ready? Chapter 6: Swallowing a Secret**

It has been three months since; Haruka found out that she is pregnant. The longer she waits the harder it will be to tell Ren the truth. Doesn't help the fact that her stomach is growing. The young composer has gotten use of the early stages of pregnancy, it help's that Toma has been there for her.

(_Will today be the day to tell Ren…or no…?)_ That thought has been on her mind every single day. Haruka is afraid that Ren may be so angry that he may never speak to her again nor help her raise the baby. Haruka believes Ren is not the type of person to abandon her, of this lifetime decision. She can't help by having cold-feet.

What she is struggling to do is have alone time with Ren. What normally comes up is, he is busy doing his own work, nor do his fan girls make it impossible to go near him, and, practicing with STARISH.

Haruka is in her room laying on her bed while staring at the celling, that's all she seems to do lately, being in her room and locking up with her emotions. The only person she can talk to is Toma, and she has been a great support and a good listener. Toma has mention something to the young composer last night where Haruka cannot ignore or forget.

* * *

*Last night*

"Haruka may I ask you a serious question?"

"Yes?"

Toma and Haruka are laying on their beds talking to each other in the dark. Even though they cannot see each other they are still facing each other.

"Do you…want to keep the baby?" Toma softly whispered.

Haruka's heart race as her topaz eyes widen in surprise, she is relieved that Toma cannot see her right now because her facial expression is confusion.

"W-Why do you ask me that…I-I…am not sure," Haruka turn to the side of her bed not wanting to face Toma's way, "I haven't spoken to Ren yet…I need to before I make a decision."

"I know…just I wish I can tell him myself-but…it's not my place, you got to figure this out, I would hate for Shining to find out, you're about to show more in your stomach really soon and-" Toma got cut off by Haruka.

"STOP!" She got up from her bedside while, rubbing her eyes trying to stop the tears but it was a challenge, "You think…I don't know this, I never wanted this to happen! I want to continue being a composer for STARISH it's my dream now, I work so hard getting there I just cannot abandon the guys…they need me. I been worrying about Ren all this time, but…I have to worry about the others too. This situation is going to affect them too…" Haruka said in her crying voice.

Toma got up turn the lamp on in the bedroom and walk over to Haruka to comfort her.

….

* * *

It felt like last night's conversation, is still affecting Haruka strongly today and she decided not to leave the room today. Her emotions are getting worse each day and her fear is getting the best of her.

*Knock*Knock*

"Who is it?" Harkua asked gloomily.

"Hi Nanami-san! This is Riho, I accidentally have your mail by accident and I wanted to give it back to you."

The Composer eyes widen and got up from her bed to walk toward the door to open it, and met with Riho's gaze.

"Here you go!" Riho said cheerfully while handing her the mail.

"T-Thank you. I am sorry for the mix up." Haruka bow to her politely.

"No worries! Say are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale." Riho tilted her head to the side, while her green eyes show concern.

"I am fine. Thank you again, have a nice day." Haruka said quickly and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and walk back to her bed with the letter still in her hand while she open the letter up and read.

* * *

_Dear Haruka, _

_How are you doing? Are you eating enough? How are your studies going? Sorry that I am asking so many question's. I am your grandmother after all and you're always on my mind twenty-four seven. _

_Is STARISH still a great success? I remember you and the find young men came to visit me last spring, it made me so happy to see you so overjoyed. I never seen you with that much happiness. Going to Saotome Academy was the right decision for you, because you met so many good people and you're living your dream. _

_I been wanting to tell you this for the longest time-but your mother was a Saotome student back in the day, she didn't want to be a composer but wanted to be a idol. Your mother was a beauty and wanted to live out her dream. But…she never did. I cannot share what happened because it's your mother's business to share and not mind. The reason why I brought it up because, I am so proud of you for not giving up. Continue being a great success my Haruka. I love you very much, come visit me soon._

_P.s-Please tell me you have a crush on the find gentlemen? Tell me soon!_

_Love, Grandma_

Haruka kept re-reading her grandma's words it made her heart yearn with sadness and guilt. She wish she can share her grandma about the baby, but she can't. Not after she found out that her mother was a Saotome student back in the day. The young composer walk over to her dresser and pull out her album. She look at old pictures of herself when she was young, Haruka and her grandmother and her mother.

"Mom…why did you give up your dream…"

Haruka kept thinking for a longtime till it finally hits her. She finally knew what she must do.

* * *

"Haruka! I am home!" Toma sings to her friend by entering in the bedroom and close the door behind. The beautiful idol stares at Haruka with confusion, "What's wrong…"

"Toma! I know what to do about this situation." Haruka said with courage. She turn to Toma met with her amethyst eyes as her topaz eyes shine under the bedroom light.

"You're finally going to tell Ren! Finally! Let's go right now!" Toma bounce to her grab her hand about to leave the room till Haruka open's her mouth.

"No Listen!" Haruka said with anger in her voice. Till she lets out a sigh and remain calm to continue, "Toma…I am not giving up my dream to be a composer it's too important to me. I been thinking and thinking and I finally came up with a solution…"

"Okay…tell me?" Toma voice became concern.

"I am giving the baby away for adoption."

* * *

**Author Notes-OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE A YEAR! I was having trouble how to type up the chapter six. Thank you all for sticking around still. I apologize for the long wait. Don't worry I will continue this story! I hope this chapter was good please let me know your thoughts! **

**Whats going to happen? Will Ren ever find out XD You got to wait and see! Another thing, I am way open for ideas about this story. So if you guys have ideas please do share I would love to hear it :) don't worry I still have ideas up in my sleeves. Thank you all that has favorite, follow and review. You all made me so happy!**

**review**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Giving A Chance

**Are you ready? Chapter 7:**

"I am giving the baby away for adaptation."

Silence was in the bedroom, neither girl's move it was like they were frozen in time. Tomo couldn't believe what she just heard. The idol's eyes widen as she stares in the composer's golden eyes seeing how serious she is.

"W-What! Haruka you can't n-no! This isn't like you to even consider this…" Tomo said in confusion with slight anger.

Haruka knew that Tomo wouldn't understand her decision, but she has no other plan.

"I don't expect you to understand Tomo…trust me this may be the hardest decision I will ever make in my life, but I am not ready for this huge commitment." Haruka walk over to her bed as she sits and keeps acting serious.

"Your right I may not understand, "Tomo begins as she sits on the bed with Haruka and holding her hands, "You never consider Ren's feelings, what if he does want to keep the baby? He has rights to…please don't consider this yet. Tell him Haruka please…I am worried you will make a huge mistake."

The composer only nod as she stands up and walks toward her door, "I am going for a walk, don't wait up on me."

It's in the late afternoon, the students are about to make plans to go out of town, eat somewhere or practice music. Haruka is walking outside, she is walking toward her favorite place which was the rose garden, and it's a great place to have privacy and quiet. The young composer sits on a wooden white bench, feeling the nice spring breeze and admiring the roses' true beauty. Her relaxation did not last long…because she hears fan girl squealing.

"Oh Ren! Can we please go into town, and go shopping!"

"You have great fashion sense, we would love your support!"

"Or we can watch you get change in front of us!?"

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

Haruka stood up from her spot and see a lot of girls around Ren as usual…she watches how delight he is with all of them. It gives her slight pain in her heart, and she shuts her eyes trying not to cry.

'Why does this give me pain? Seeing him with all those girls…If Ren and I were ever-no it will never happen.'

The golden beauty is walking out of the garden, till the handsome Ren eyes caught her leaving and he wanted to hurry to meet up with her.

"Ladies, until next time you have my word. Farewell for tonight lovelies." Ren said smoothly.

The fan girls squeal of his statement and watch him walk away to the exit of the garden. Until one fan girl cross her arms having an attitude, "He always leave us when he sees Haruka Nanami…"

"Akane-san we have to do something!" Another fan girl whined.

This Akane is the leader of the Ren fan girl club, she controls everything. Her looks and brains made her the leader, she always proclaimed that she saw Ren first before entering in Saotome academy. Akane brush her long black hair to the side and reveal her devilish chocolate eyes to the girls, "Don't worry girls, we will get rid of Haruka Nanami one way or another. Ren is ours and not hers. Let's go back to my bedroom to brainstorm."

Haruka is almost back to the girl's dorm, till she sees someone hovering by the doors. Her golden eyes widen in surprised, "Ren…what are you doing here."

Ren Jinguij stares at the composer and gave her a seductive grin, "More importantly my lady," He began and walk over to her and stare at her down, "Are you avoiding?"

The young composer was red on the face and bounce like a frighten kitten and stammer face, "W-What o-of course not… I just been really busy that's all."

Ren's aquamarine eyes have concern but he is not the type to reveal his true emotions, but he feels something is up. He place his hands on her shoulders, and continuing staring at her, trying to read her. Haruka's heart is racing and she doesn't understand why that is.

"My lady."

"Y-yes!"

"…"

"Ren…?"

His hands slide off her shoulders toward her hands, they felt so soft to him and he didn't want to let go. To him, he feels like he knows Haruka better than anyone in STARISH. That one night that they share was beautiful, one of the best nights of his life and he couldn't let nobody know how he truly feels not the guys or Haruka.

The saxophone player let out a sigh then form a smile, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

The ginger beauty blushed and shyly smiled, "Sure…that would be nice."

Ren gave her heartwarming smile, it made Haruka race even more she hardly ever see Ren give anyone a genuine smile. The handsome man lean in and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I am thrilled you accept. I will pick you up 7:30, see you then my lady."

Ren left the girls dorm and went back to the boy's dorm. Haruka watch his back go further away, she let out a sigh then smile again. She is looking forward hanging out with Ren maybe she can talk to him tonight.

"Nanami-san."

Haruka ears perked of the soft deep tone, and turned around, "Hijirikawa-san what are you doing here?"

Masato is crossing his arms leaning by the side edge of the building and spoke serious, "Why are you hanging with Jinguji?"

The young composer was shocked being ask by Masato, she gaze at the ground not daring to stare in his serios gaze, "I…um…we are only eating together that's all…"

The intelligent Hijirijawa only sigh with frustration, "Nanami I have been noticing that you're not yourself, and I want to know why. I have this feeling it involves Jinguji-I swear if he has hurt you in anyway…"

"N-no! Ren hasn't hurt me at all…I just been going through…something." She looks down her stomach and tightens her eyes not wanting to show no more emotion, "Hijirikawa-san thank you for your concern, but I must go. I will see you and the other's tomorrow for practice."

As Haruka is about to walk inside the dorm, Masato spoke once more in a concern tone, "Be careful with Jinguji, he will only bring you pain. All he cares about is himself only, and, no one else."

Listening for Masato's foot-steps walking away, Haruka crunch her chest as she closes her eyes, she wants to break down because Masato may be right, but she really doesn't want to believe him. All the young composer do is try to give Ren a chance.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**Are You Ready? Chapter 8: Truth**

"I can't take this anymore!" Haruka shouts with frustration as she places her hands on the brick wall and facing it and lets her hot tears run on her rosy cheeks.

She hates keeping her pregnancy a secret it's changing her slowly in time and a thought struck her…What If Ren never forgives her? What if the guys from STARISH turn against? Or what if Tomo is tired of holding her hand and forgets her? All these thoughts run in the young composer head. More than anything she is afraid of being alone. There really wasn't a lot of kids out in the country-side so Haruka was alone.

Miss. Nanami knew she had to tell Ren the truth, he has the right to know. Tonight when they're on their date she will finally have the guts to say something. Haruka wipe her eyes and took a deep breath and went back to her room to get ready.

* * *

The door open and Tomo's amethyst eyes glance at the doorway and can tell Haruka is down in the dumps again.

"What happened to you?"

"I am going to dinner with Ren in an hour."

The Idol jump to her feet and grinned widely to her friend, "That's perfect! You can finally tell him!"

The young composer nodded and folds her arms as she walks toward her bed and whispers. "Can I really do this? I-I don't if I can…Tomo I never been scared talking to someone before…"

Tomo only sighs and sits with Haruka and gives her a side hug for comfort and used her energetic voice. "OF course! I believe in you and you will feel so much better talking to Jinguji, trust me." She gets back up and walks over to their closet. "Now we need to find you a nice outfit and I will do your make-up! By the time I finished with you, you will look like a model for sure hehe." A smile appears from Tomo's face.

Haruka got up and finally crack a smile and nodded. She was done being sorry for herself and she does believe she can do this.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ren stare at himself in the mirror too see if he look good or not. He is wearing a black jacket, with a red button up shirt, and black jeans. He sprayed some cologne on and had a satisfied smile. Secretly, he was very eager to have a lovely night with his little lamb. This may be the first time him and her are going to be alone out in public.

"You have a lot of nerve."

The saxophone player closed his eyes as he grins, "Oh? Someone is in a sour mood." He turns around to see a very unhappy Masato. "What did I do know?"

Masato walk up to him while glaring and went straight to the point, "Why are you and Nanami going out this evening?"

"Ah I see…Simple, we are just going out on a date, nothing wrong with that. Unless…" Ren turns around looking at his roommate. "Are you jealous?"

The piano player got stiff of that question and his tone became harsher. "Don't be ridiculous! Listen Jinguji….Nanami is not one of your toys, you play and eventually get tired with. She deserves way better than a low-life like you."

The strawberry-blond man eyes became fierce and didn't hesitate to argue back. "Of course she's not. Little lamb is special I would never hurt her!"

"I have known you for a long time, which is way you would never put her first because you're that selfish."

Ren almost wanted to beat Masato up right there but it got interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He only sighs and left the room without saying another word to Masato.

* * *

Haruka look at mirror and never seen herself so gorgeous before…Her hair was curl and look so playful. What she was wearing is a white frilly dress with a v neck and wore black high-heels. She wonder if Ren would like the way she looks.

"Ah Haruka you look so pretty! Ren is going to be all over you!" Tomo gush behind her as they stare at her reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you Tomo…and I hope he does." She gets up and grabs her purse and about to walk out of the door till Tomo stops her and hugs her tightly.

"Good luck."

"Thank you…"

The young composer has courage and ready to tell him! She walks outside and see Ren at the entrance. Her heart started to race uncontrollably. He hears high-heel footsteps and turns around and at that moment he lost his breath…

(_Is that…really little lamb? Wow…she is very beautiful…) _Ren thoughts.

"My Lady…you look amazing." As he slightly blushes.

"Thank you…you look very nice as well." Haruka shyly says.

Ren offers his hand, "Ready to leave my princess? Your carriage awaits." As he says that a limo appears before their eyes and Haruka gasp of the sight and shyly nods as she places her hand to his. They enter inside the limo, and went straight to a very fancy restaurant.

* * *

As they step out Haruka eyes widen and stammer her words, "W-Wow! I have never been to a luxurious restaurant before…Are you sure about this Ren?""

The saxophone player giggle and was amuse with her as he grab her hand to walk inside. "Of course little lamb, you deserve this. Now let's have a goodnight."

It hurt Haruka hearing a 'goodnight' because it may not turn that way…

Violinist's were playing inside the restaurant making the atmosphere very soothing music. It made the young composer at ease and enjoyed hearing beautiful music, and everyone in the inside look like millionaires. The men and women look dashing and enjoying themselves by drinking wine. Haruka felt out of place here…but Ren made her forget that as he brings her in close and softly kisses her head.

"This way Mr. Jinguji," The older waiter says as he guides them to a table and places menus and started to bring out the champagne at the spot. "I will get someone to take your order."

Ren nods to the waiter and slides the chair for Haruka and grins, "Here you go my lady."

Haruka blushed and nods as sits down and waits for Ren to sit across from her. Her golden eyes laid on the champagne bottle and questions, "Um we aren't really drinking this, right?"

"We don't have to if you don't want too little lamb, I normally come here a lot with my father and brother's. So the staff just knows me. But…" Ren folds his arms and gives Haruka a flirty stare, "We can order something else…more of your women taste…"

The ginger girl blush like a rose and stammer her words, "N-No! I already tried that before…and I learn my lesson!"

"Haha alright, I am only teasing." He reach out his hand and grab hers. "You're cute when you're confused."

A waiter comes up and bows to them, "Welcome may I take your order?"

"Yes, we will both take the lobster and also a side of your fresh bread."

"Yes sir. It will be here shortly." Then he leaves.

"R-Ren! Why did you order for me?" Haruka asked with confusion.

The saxophone player grins, "I figure you never had lobster before so, you will have a good treat. By the way..." His expression changes to be serious. "Why have you been avoiding?"

Haruka heart skip a beat and she felt really nervous…is it the right time for her to say something to him ? Maybe after dinner she should come clean for now she will enjoy her time with him.

"No reason…I just been busy making music that's all. Have you been practicing?" Haruka asked.

Before he can say anything a plate of lobster and bread appeared before their eyes, and Haruka never seen or eaten lobster in her life! Good thing it arrived she was starving!

* * *

The two ate their meals and enjoyed each other's company, by the time they were done they walk out of the restaurant.

"Where would you like to go little lamb?" Ren asked as he texts his driver that he is ready to be pick up.

"Anywhere really-" She got interrupted by a little girl cry from near by.

"Wahhhh!" A young little girl cries her eyes out.

Haruka was about to walk over till Ren does it instead and he kneels down and starts talking to her, "What's wrong little princess?"

"Sniffle…I can't find my mama…she was here but…I can't find her…sniffle…" The little girl sadly said and continue crying.

The strawberry-blonde man wipe the little girl's eyes and gave her a heart-warming smile, "Don't worry, we will find her. Let's go inside, here hold my hand."

"Okay!" The little girl said softly and obeyed.

The young composer is in shocked right now as she is in dumbstruck and amazed with Ren. She has never seen this side of him before…this is making her heart warm. Without realizing she is rubbing her stomach.

* * *

They walk back inside, searching for the little girl's mother. Ren asked for the manger and explain the situation. It got solved as the mother came out of the dining room being frantic.

"Ayu!? Where are you!?"

"Mama!"

The little girl ran to embrace her mother not daring to leave her side again. The older women look at her and question her, "What happened! I thought you were behind me? I was taking grandpa and grandma to their seats, and you weren't there!"

"I…was picking some flowers and…I must have not notice I am sorry!" Then the little girl look back at Ren and smile, "He brought me in here…"

The older women sighed in relief and bow to Ren with an apologetic expression, "Thank you for helping my daughter!"

The STARISH member smiled as he nods, "It was my pleasure, and I don't like seeing a little princess cry." As he said that he winked to the little girl and it made her giggle.

"You're such a gentlemen! You would make a very good father someday." The older women chuckle as she holds her daughters hand.

The saxophone player only blushed of her comment and took a long pause and whisper, "Maybe…"

* * *

At that moment they said their goodbyes and left the mother and daughter. Ren and Haruka walk back outside and felt a nice breeze. The young composer never been so amazed with Ren, she open her mouth without realizing, "You're a nice guy Ren."

Ren turned around and gave her a confused look, "I wouldn't say that…it was the right thing to do. Anyone in that situation would do that. Like…that one time." Ren smile and turn his back to Haruka. "A long time ago, I saw you helping a little girl as well, she was crying and you were their comforting her. I never seen anyone as kind as you're. You inspire me to be a good man." He face her again and grinned at her.

"Now where would you like to go?" The young man said trying to change the subject. He doesn't want to show any weakness.

"Wait…I need to tell you something." Haruka said with a determine tone.

Ren paused as he face her ready to listen to her. He doesn't want came over her all of a sudden but it sounds really serious.

"I...been wanting to tell you something for a long time..." Her voice starts to shake same as her body, but deep down she knows she has to do this for herself and the baby. " Ren...I am pregnant with your baby."

* * *

**Author Notes: Hi everyone! So sorry it took so long...(Again) I just been busy with college! I am trying to be better to make sure I update my other stories as well. So anyway... OMG Haruka finally told Ren! YAAA! I know a lot of you were looking forward to this moment! I felt like it was about time lol! **

**Also I did took down the Poll about the gender of the baby. If none of you haven't voted yet or were planning too you still can! Just leave a review or PM your answer. So far the popular choice is girl XD It won't be fully decided yet so you still have time! Also baby names would help me as well.**

**Thank you all that has review, follow, and favorite! I appreciate you guys so much!**

**Please leave a review! I would love to hear your guys thoughts about this chapter! Good or Bad! XD Like what do you guys predict? Do you think Ren would be thrilled or scared? **

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9:Discussing

**Are You Ready? Chapter 9: Discussing**

"Ren…I am pregnant with your baby."

At that moment they were frozen in time, it felt like they're the only humans on earth. All they can hear is the wind and neither of them spoke only stare at each other. Ren was in a loss of words, he doesn't understand what's going on. He is not showing no sign of fear to his little lamb, but he has to say something, anything…to not make this awkward.

"What…are you sure…? I mean…I know we have done it once, but I…no-we were careful. Do you remember?" Ren question trying to stay calm as possible.

"I am sure…I don't exactly remember that night well. Bit of pieces of memory would come back to me, but not clear enough." Haruka squeezes her hands to stop shaking and gulped as she continues. "I know for sure because I took a test and the nurse was there and it was positive and…" She got cut off by Ren's man voice of his question.

"Does anyone else know? How far along are you?" His voice sounded frustrated as his aquamarine eyes are becoming serious as the sea.

"I am about four months along…few only know which is the nurse and Tomo. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I honestly didn't know how and I was scared…sniffle." Tears are falling from the young composer face and she couldn't control it, she place her hands on her face and continue to sob away.

The saxophone player walk over to her and embrace her so tightly and her face bury in his broad chest. She can smell is sweet cologne it gave her comfort being close to Ren and finally telling him the truth was a weight lifting off her shoulders.

"I am glad you told me, I wished I knew sooner…Haruka…" Ren whispered. Hearing 'her' name made Haruka's heart skip a beat and felt happy. She has never heard him call Haruka her name before, only her nicknames from him. The STARISH member continue talking to her.

"I am sorry I put you in this position. I regretted my actions on that night, normally I can hold my liquor but…seeing you being so sexy made me want you so badly, and the look you gave me made me go wild and I couldn't hold back. That night made me realized something very important…" He look down too witness her beat red face and admiring her golden eyes sparkle under the moonlight. He lift her chin up and slowly place a soft kiss.

The ginger girl never felt anything so soft on her lips before it was like a marshmallow. She closed her eyes and continue kissing Ren. She felt a tingly sensation, and didn't want to stop.

They parted from the kiss and only stare at each other passionately. Then suddenly Ren place his hands on her belly, and he was in deep thought and was slient. "Is their…really a little person in there?"

Haruka giggle to Ren's comment and she place her hand on top of his and smiled at him, "Yes there is…it's hard to believe. I can't tell you how long, this has been eating at me."

"I should have known, I knew there was something wrong with you, but I couldn't figure it out. I was concern if it was about me...because you were avoiding me. But don't you worry I am here for you my little lamb." Ren grinned as he place his hand on her head.

"Thank you…I am glad you're here." Haruka whispered as she hugs him once again.

"No more stressing about this okay? I will handle it. Let's go back to academy." The saxophone player said as he wraps his arms around her as they walk back to the limo.

* * *

They arrived back to the academy and Ren kissed her on the forehead and watch her as she walk back in the girl dorms. Haruka arrived back to her room and was greeted by the anxious Tomo, and was immediately asked, "DID YOU TELL HIM!?"

The young composer felt sheepish and revealed a smile to her roommate and it made Tomo cry tears of joy as she hugged her best friend tightly, "Oh my gosh Haruka! I am so proud of you! Sniffle. Sorry for crying, I have been stressed about this situation, but I am relieved to know that you told Jinguji! Please tell me everything!"

"Haha okay Tomo, you just sit down and relax and I will make us some tea. Then, I will tell you everything." Haruka said as she place her purse on the table and went to their kitchen to make tea.

"Well I know it obviously went well, you're like glowing right now. Wait! Did you and Ren kissed?!" Tomo blurts out as she covered her mouth as fast as she can. Realizing that she shouldn't have asked.

The clumsy girly drop the cups as it shattered on the kitchen floor, and Tomo jumped to her feet and gasp of how red Haruka is on the face. The idol laughed as she grab the broom to help clean the mess.

The two girls were in the kitchen making tea and being overjoyed. Haruka expressed to her friend of how she can finally breathe again and try to be back to herself. But the one thing that bother the young composer was if Ren wanted to keep the baby or not? They didn't discuss it but…hopefully it can be solved soon.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Even though it was about to be midnight, Ren Jinguji couldn't sleep, how can he? He found out that his secret love is pregnant with his child. It shocked him tremendously. Honestly, he is scared but he would never tell Haruka that. Because he knows how work up she can get and he didn't want that for her. He sat on a bench and admire the rose garden. The view of the garden was lovely at night and it put Ren's nerves at ease. He knows what he has to do, as he grabs his phone out of his pocket and dial a number.

"Is there a reason you're calling me in this hour?"

"Brother I need to speak with you it's urgent. I am coming back home this cannot wait."

* * *

**Author Notes: Hi everyone! I updated pretty early this time. Your reviews made me so happy and very excited to deliver another chapter to you all! Thank you for taking your time :) Continue voting for the gender of the baby if you haven't yet, so far girl is winning still! I can vision their baby and it makes me very excited. I know I have said this for my first chapter, but I am a huge Ren Jinguji fan! I love HarukaXRen X3**

**I will update soon as I can, college takes half of my time and playing Fire Emblem Fates, is my new game obsession XD It's honestly my favorite 3ds game I own! Lol sorry off topic...**

**Please leave a review if you have the time :) Hearing you guys put a huge smile on my face, and I will respond to you back!**

**Again, thank you for reviewing, favorite, follow! **

**Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jinguji Family & STARISH

**Are You Ready? Chapter 9: Jinguji Family &amp; STARISH**

The next morning or more like seven in the morning, Ren was awake drinking a hot coffee in his limo. He is going back home to see his brother to break the news about the baby. The handsome man doesn't know how his family will handle it. He couldn't sleep at all last night, the thought of him being a dad terrified him. Ren will do anything to make Haruka happy and be supportive. The thought linger…are they ready to be parents?

"Master Ren, we will arrive at the mansion shortly, how are you holding up?" His middle-age limo driver asked curiously as he gaze back at the rearview mirror.

Ren looks up and lets out a sigh as he leans back at his seat and sips his hot coffee, "Never been better Charles."

"I am surprised you wanted to come back home don't you have practice today?" Charles asked as he continues to make conversation.

The saxophone player does remember but he wanted to handle this situation soon as possible. Practicing with STARISH is at least of his worries. He can't be late though or his little lamb would worry. Getting a long lecture by Syo and the others is something he doesn't want to handle. Talking to his driver didn't bother him, he knows Charles really well and didn't mind being personal with him.

"Yes I do. Just have business with my brother and hopefully it doesn't take too much of my day. Today is my day off and I want to make it count. But thanks for the late notice, for taking me back home." Ren flashed him a grin and relish every drop of his coffee.

"Of course, sir! It's my pleasure, oh and we have arrive." Charles smiled as they arrived to the gate of the mansion. He waited for security to open the steel gate, and the limo proceed.

Ren gaze at his home and mixed feelings came upon him. The only thing he like about his home was going out to the garden to sing and play his saxophone peacefully. But the other times he was alone and was told what to do about everything. Ren doesn't have a good relationship with his brother, he doesn't think of him as a brother more like a boss. His father Mr. Jinguji was rarely ever home, he is usually away on business overseas and lives at France. Once in a blue moon he would come back to the Jinguji mansion. The saxophone player visits him for business but not often. He only comes back home during summer or winter breaks. The handsome man was ready to visit home once again. The door open and he stepped out and was greeted by the maids right away.

"Welcome master Ren! Do you have any luggage?"

"Would you like to have breakfast?"

"It's so good to see you again master Ren!"

The maids love to serve under Ren, they secretly found him very attractive and would do just about anything for him. Back then, he used to flirt with the maids by giving flowers and shower them sweet compliments. But he stop doing that when he started to develop real feelings for Haruka.

"Good morning ladies. No I did not bring my luggage I am only here to visit my brother. I would appreciate it, if you tell me where he is?" Ren kindly asked.

The maids all talked at once, "In his study!"

* * *

The STARISH member walk inside the enormous mansion, everything was spotless and style by expensive things like paintings, exotic flowers in fine china vase, and a breath-taking stairway that was laid by a red carpet. The floors and stairs are made by marble. Ren walk up the stairs and took him to the second floor and walk in a long hall-way.

Shortly after he is in front of his brother's study room. The handsome man closed his eyes and let out a sigh and knock on the door to wait and hear his older brother's voice.

"Enter."

Without no more hesitation Ren open the door and met eye contact with his older brother Seiichirou Jinguji. His eyes are the same color as Ren's aquamarine but their icier, his posture and his gaze gives off this stiff, strict feel. Seiichirou put down his paper work and beckon for Ren to enter in the room and close the door behind him.

"Ren, I didn't expect you to be here so early." He pushed back his glasses and got up from his royal chair and walk toward his table where it laid scotch. He pour himself a glass and took a sip and face his younger brother, "Now tell me what business you have with me?"

"Well where do, I begin…" Ren whisper to himself and walk to the couch to sit and his brother follow by sitting across from him. "I am just going to spit it out. I…" His expression became stern. "I…I am going to be a father."

Seiichirou squint his eyes and raise up from his seat and walk toward the window and is in deep thought as he spoke in a cold voice "Are you certain…?"

"Y-yes…"

Ren's brother said something that caught the STARISH member off guard, "Are you sure it's your baby?"

"What? Of course it's." Ren said in an offensive voice and stand up from his sit.

"I am very disappointed in you Ren…" Seiichirou began as he turns around giving his younger brother a deadly glare, "How can you be so immature? You're only seven-teen years old. Your life just began! STARISH just became popular, and you're the poster boy to honor our family. I cannot believe you throw your life away to be a father."

Ren crunch his fists and let his older brother yell at him. It's not like him to feel defeated, he knows what his brother is saying is true. But it's too late he can't go back in time to fix this situation.

"Who is the women that you slept with?" The cold-hearted older brother asked as he sits back down his royal chair.

"Haruka Nanami. She is the composer for STARISH. Look, this is my fault not hers. That night that happened we were drunk and it just happened." Ren put his hands on his face and rub at the back of his head and sigh.

Seiichirou collide his hands together and lean in his chair, "I should of guess…so this is what's going to happen. I am going to pay Miss. Nanami to keep her mouth shout about this mistake. Once the baby is born, we are shipping it to another country and let it live out there. I am not letting this 'mistake' ruin your lives." His voice was bitter and it's obviously he hates this situation. But it's stabbing Ren's heart hearing all of this. Something snap inside of Ren…

"Enough already…" He pick up the scotch bottle that was laying in front of him and he threw it with will power and shatter on the floor and his expression turned into rage. "IF I hear you calling my child a 'mistake' again! I will come over there and punch you in the mouth. I never plan this…but I can't help but love this baby that's inside my little lamb!"

The saxophone player's expression was in shocked of what he said, his true feelings came out. It even surprised his older brother he has never seen Ren act out like this before. But he can't help but feel in charge and control everything.

"I don't care…I know what is best."

* * *

At Saotome Academy…

The young composer lifts up her shirt and look at herself in the mirror and turns to the side. Her belly is slightly growing and she rubs it. Haruka realized she has to start wearing baggy clothes to hide her belly, but…she only owns clothes that fit her just right. Then Tomo enters in the bedroom while holding a bag and she pulls out a pink sweatshirt and grinned like a small child.

"About time you wear this?"

Haruka look at the mirror's reflection too see Tomo showing off the sweater and she sighed in relief, "Thanks Tomo! I was worried that I need to buy some baggy clothes…and since today is our day-off, I wanted to cover up because I am seeing the guys today in practice."

"About that Haruka…are you going to tell the guys? I mean they deserve to know." Tomo furrowed her brow as she is questioning her friend.

The ginger beauty put on the sweater and thought about what her friend said and she nods of the question, "Yes…I do want to tell them. But I don't think Ren wants me to say anything…" Then she grabs her pink phone and notice the time. "Oh! It's almost two o'clock! I got to go meet up with them. I will see you for dinner Tomo!"

"Alright love yeah!" Tomo shouts.

* * *

At the practice hall, STARISH is waiting and they are chilling as they chat away.

"Huh? Masato…where is Ren?" Natsuki asked curiously as he looks up from his phone. He was too busy looking up 'cute' things to buy for himself.

Masato became stiff hearing Ren's name and replied in a dull voice, "No idea. All I know was hearing him leave the dorm room at six in the morning…" Secretly he wonder where Ren was. He hope that his hangout with Haruka didn't turn into a nightmare.

"Wow…that's early I can never wake up that early! I love my sleep haha!" Otoya cheerfully said as he rubs his head. Then lays on the floor relaxing.

"Hn. It's because you're a deep sleeper Otoya…" Tokiya reply in a cocky voice as he leans on the wall while crossing his arms.

"I can't wait to see Haruka! When she enters in the room I am going to give her a big hug. "Cecil mischievous said as pink crimson appears on his face. He can't help but show affection to his favorite girl. Also he knows that it drives the others crazy.

Syo punch him on the head and had an annoyed facial expression, "Yeah right! Like we will that you do that. Keep your hands to yourself Cecil."

Then suddenly the door swung open as Haruka enter in the room out of breath and smile brightly to everyone, "Sorry that I am late! How is everyone doing?"

Randomly Cecil sneak behind his beloved Haruka and hug her so tightly behind her back, and his arms her stomach. Then something odd happen...

"Haruka!"

"C-Cecil!"

"Huh...?" Ceceil felt something off on Haruka and he turned around to face her. "That's strange...I felt a bump. Are you gaining weight Haruka?"

The ginger beauty gasp of that comment and blushed hot red. The guys were not happy of what Cecil just said and Syo couldn't wait to teach him a lesson but Natsuki hold him back to not make the situation worse.

Haruka feels like she has to tell them the truth, they're her friends. Even though she doesn't see Ren here, maybe it's best for her to tell them. So she inhale and exhale and look at everyone. STARISH look confused and they can tell Haruka has something to say.

"Everyone...I need to tell you something. I...I am pregnant."

Everyone was silent. No one didn't move or utter a word, they think it's a joke but seeing they way Haruka was acting and seeing her wear a huge sweater makes sense. Then their eyes became huge cat eyes and they all screamed at the same time.

"WHAT!"

The loveable Natsuki shouted without thinking, "W-Who is the father Haru!?"

Haruka blushed and collide her hands together and replied, "Ren."

At the moment the worse timing in the world...Ren Jinguji walk in the room and all eyes were on him.

* * *

_**Author Notes: Surprise! Another chapter has arrive! I worked really hard on this chapter and tried to think real hard of how the situation with Ren and his brother would turn out. Hopefully it was okay! LOL well If I was Ren I would run XD STARISH KNOWS! **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! They seriously make my day. :) Hearing your thoughts makes me want to continue this story. My goal is to finish this story this year! **_

_**Thank you for Kawaiijuuzou, eetje020, Aipom4, MeganeGirl04,Edheads699,AnimeGirl4891, dragneelangel, neverchange5986, and the two guests. For your recent reviews and being so nice and supportive :) And also thanking my old reviewers as well!**_

_**Also, I wanted to share a review from neverchange5986 made a good point! What if Haruka had twins? I honeslty did thought about it, but I didn't know if twins were over used on fanfic. But if anyone likes the idea then I may consider it...**_

_**Dragneelangel thank you for the name choice of the girl, Fuyuka! It's very pretty.**_

_**If anyone else wants to share baby names for boy or girl I would love to know!**_

_**Girl is still winning XD **_

_**Thank you for the other reviews for taking the time to read and review :) You all are the best!**_

_**Please leave a review if you have the time :) Until next time!**_

_**Peace out!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

****Are you ready? Chapter 11: Decisions****

All eyes were on Ren Jinguji...

It was an awkward silence in the music room. No one didn't utter a single word. It's unusual because the group is always loud and full of life when they are together. Haruka wanted to disappear in that moment, seeing the guys acting like statues worried her and afraid of what they would do to Ren. Even him he didn't know what to do or say.

Masato snap out of his trance while his fists were tighten and storm to Ren and swung a powerful punch at him.

Haruka eyes widen as her hands covered her mouth to cover her gasp. She never knew Masato would do this kind of thing, neither the guys. Everyone is in shocked watching Masato's fierce expression while he shakes his hand off.

"How dare you put Nanami through this...you never think about the consequences. See I knew something was up, did you make her keep quiet about this? I can not believe you took advantage of her. You are a sick bastard." His gaze was icy and he never felt so furious in his life. The woman he loves is pregnant with someone that he couldn't stand for years.

Ren's gaze was down and didn't blame Masato for punching him. He knew he deserve it. Jinguji knew that if the others found out they would be very furious and settle in violence. He rub his lip and blood appeared and all Ren can say to his old friend, "We didn't plan this...it was only a one night that we shared. As a man, I take full responsibility."

Haruka ran toward Ren and she face Masato with a courage. "Hijirikawa-san Please don't blame Ren! My actions were involved too...I am sorry I kept this from you all," She looked around the room and gave everyone an apologize expression.

"Haruka...I wished you told us. We are STARISH after all, I am just disappointed that this had to happened." Cecil began in angry voice. Then he tried to take a deep breath and look directly to her eyes, "Are you not going to be the composer for STARISH anymore?"

Hearing that made everyone's heart raced and all eyes are back to Haruka. Then she shake her head and explained, "No! I will still be your guy's composer that will never change. I already decided what I am going to do when the baby is born."

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked as he pat her shoulder to show concern.

The young composer shut her eyes and whispered so low that it made everyone loose it. "I am going to give the baby up for adoption." When she said that out loud she realized that she hasn't told Ren this and looked directly at him.

Ren's eyes widen and felt off guard of her statement. "What are you talking about? We are not doing that my lady!"

"This wasn't your idea Ren?" Tokiya asked coldly while folding his arms. Then he realized that Haruka is about to break down and cry. He knows that him and the others should not be involve in this conversation. "We will give you two space to talk about this." Tokiya is walking out of the music room and the others are still deciding to stay or not. Otoya is surprised of his actions and fidgety.

"But Tokiya! We are involved too!"

"I agree! We are staying and discussing this together and besides I don't want Ren alone with Nanami anyway..." Syo said in a strict voice and he felt like he needs to protect her. Because he never thought that Ren would do this to Haruka and it angers him more then anything. But Natsuki grab a hold of him and use his soothing voice.

"Syo-kun they need to work this out, we aren't the parents they are."

"B-But Natsuki! We can't leave them alone together I won't allow it!"

Masato tighten his hands again and let out a sigh and walked passed Syo and waited out in the hall with Tokiya. It made the short STARISH member realized that if Masato can leave so can he, if he doesn't like it or not. So he did with Natsuki.

"We will be out in the hall you guys. Let us know when you're done talking." Cecil calmly said and left the room.

* * *

Only Ren and Haruka are together in the music room. It's dead silent. But the saxophone player couldn't wait to asked her about what she said.

"Little Lamb, you aren't serious are you? What made you think you have to possibly give our baby away." Ren asked with uneasiness he couldn't look at her neither can she.

"I thought about this for quite sometime. I am sorry I didn't share this with you the other night...It's for the best." Haruka quietly said as she clench her chest. Trying to make the pain go away from her heart but it worsen of what Ren said.

"Don't you love our baby?"

"!" Haruka eyes widen as it turned glassy and she shouts, "Of course I do! This will be the hardest thing I ever done!" She walked over to Ren and put her hands on his chest, "We can't give up our dreams..."

Ren Jinguji grab her hands and pulled away from her and face his back to her, "Your not alone any more, you forget I am here now. I am not saying we have to give up our dreams just to be parents. But lady..." He turned around having a hurt expression, "I don't know if I can handle our child being with another family. I admit I was worried...but..." He place his hands on her stomach and whispered softly. "I love this baby."

"Sob...sob...don't do this to me Ren..." She turned around to face her back to him and let river of tears fall on her face.

"I visited my brother today. He couldn't believe I was going to be a father..." He continue to stare at the back of Haruka's head and continue speaking, "He wanted our baby to disappear somewhere around the world...and I couldn't understand why. If the public found out then it would hurt my family's reputation. For once I don't care what my family thinks, I know we can be good parents." Ren walked over to her and hugged behind her.

Haruka felt his warmth it soothe her. But she had to fight this and escape from his strong arms. "I am sorry but we aren't ready Ren...I want to give our child its best chance..." She turned around and place her hands on his face. But the saxophone player closed his eyes and pulled away again. What he is about to say is going to hurt Haruka more then anything.

"I will never forgive you." Ren gave her a deadly glare and stormed out of the room.

Haruka's legs felt numb and she fell on the floor and let out this horrible cry where the guys came running in.

"Haruka! What happened!?" Cecil crouch down.

Miss. Nanami couldn't answer, Cecil questioned. Masato couldn't stand seeing Haruka in so much pain he stormed out of the room and ran after Ren.

"Masato!" Otoya shouts.

Tokiya only sighed and utter a word, "Damnit!" He ran after him to stop and knock some sense to him. Leaving everyone in the music room.

"What are we going to do...? Haru-chan please talk to us..." Natsuki sadly said.

None of the guys know what went down in the room. All they guys are pretty mad at Ren, and concern for their Haruka. They all have mixed emotions but reality it's a huge mess. Even the guys are crouch on the floor with Haruka, and trying to get her to speak. Suddenly, Syo pulled Haruka in his arms and whispered to ear, " We are here okay Nanami? Please talk to us..." Then his words escape from his mouth where only Haruka can hear, "I promise I will protect you...please don't cry."

"Syo-kun.." Haruka cried in his arms but more then anything she wished it was Ren arms.

The young composer heart is crying in pain and worried it will never go away. She is afraid that she will loose Ren forever. In her mind she is repeatedly asking herself this question.

_Am I making the right decision? Is it worth loosing Ren...and the baby...?_

* * *

**_Author Notes: Hi everyone! I finally updated once again...again I am so sorry it has been two months...I didn't realize it. Once again life made me busy. And Of course my word account is expired... So I been trying to figure out how to type my stories. So I used google docs and copy and paste it hopefully it won't cause me problems. But anyway!_**

**_What do you guys think about my chapter? Ren and Haruka are going through an obstacle about the baby. Hopefully it works out! But I thought of something and I want you guys to think about it. What if this story has a "little" love triangle? Don't worry this is a RenXHaruka story but it would be interesting too see a love battle lol. Who do you guys think? I am leaning between Syo or Masato. But it's up to you guy's. _**

**_Thank you for voting! I know their has been voting for twins or only one child. But don't worry it's not decided yet. Just keep voting :) I write everyone's answers down and reveal real soon! So I know I say this almost every chapter, but if you haven't voted and you want to let me know! _**

**_Thank you for favorite, following, and reviewing! You all are soo sweet :) I shall update soon! Leave a review if you have the time :) Have a good day!_**

**_Review_**

**_Peace out!_**


End file.
